


Всяческая суета

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: WInter [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, снизу_постучали
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cюжетно - ни о чём, просто нечто, самозародившееся в голове после просмотра пары клипов по Вдове. <br/>Вот этих:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--FnZ015K0E<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jH-ZueKkLfY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всяческая суета

**Author's Note:**

> ПОВ Натальи, весьма вольные взгляды на канон (все из них). Ну и в принципе несерьёзно написано.

Я была брюнеткой: синие линзы, утюжок, кудри — долой. Строгие костюмы, юбка-карандаш, грозящая треснуть при каждом шаге, белые блузки с отглаженными воротничками и манжетами — острыми, как стилеты. И лодочки. Боже, как я ненавижу эти блядские лодочки. Обувь-убийца, честное слово. Впрочем, при моём росте особо не выделываются.

Я была блондинкой: легкомысленное мелирование и жёсткая окраска «под Мэрилин». Майка, джинсы и кеды. Самая удобная ипостась: хочешь — прыгай, хочешь — бей. Плохо было только одно: я тогда два месяца просидела под прикрытием, пытаясь внедриться «лошадкой» в один из азиатских наркокартелей. Внедрёж, хм, прошёл удачно, но после… ненавижу проходить терапию. И позывной у меня тогда был идиотский — Люси. Как у собаки.

Я была лысой: кожаная куртка, татуировка в полголовы, тяжёлые берцы. Кто-то принимал меня за скинхэда, кто-то — за панкушку. Нет, ну а кто виноват, что хакеры нынче — зверь пугливый, осторожный… Вечно эти ребята лезут в дремучий андеграунд, откапывай их потом. Зато научилась читать граффити и сносно ставить «виндоус». Когда надоест разгребать мусор за Конторой — уйду в эникейщики, честное слово.

В жизни я рыжая — ну, такая, светлая каштанка, дополнительно «облагороженная» хной. Но веснушки у меня свои, честно. Я люблю кофты с капюшоном, футболки и кроссы поудобней — чтоб в случае чего можно было и ноги сделать. Нет, а вы пробовали скакать через турникеты в платье? Я пробовала, так что нетушки, этот вид спорта — без меня.

Кое-кто считает, что платья мне идут больше. Платья и каблуки. А ещё — длинные волосы. Сам бы попробовал причесать и уложить эту проволоку после бурной ночи. Или поносить босоножки. Впрочем… это могло бы быть даже пикантно. Надо узнать, как там в магазинах дела с босоножками сорок второго размера.

Как-то мы поспорили, он сказал, что если я проиграю, то схожу с ним на свидание. В платье. Окей, сказала я, но если проспоришь ты, то тоже придёшь в платье. Мне повезло, а этот засранец напялил килт и припёрся в ресторан, щеголяя волосатыми ногами в белых гольфах. И все думали, что этот ужасный бруклинский сленг — это просто такое шотландское произношение. Колониальный флёр, понимаете?

Он смеётся, когда я говорю, что ему идёт форма, хотя прекрасно знает, что я права. На фотокарточках времён его службы в армии он прекрасен настолько, что хочется лечь и умереть. Чёрт его знает, откуда у  меня такая тяга к военным.

Но сейчас мы похожи на двух погорельцев. На мне обрывки вечернего платья, вульгарно-алого, с декольте и открытой спиной. Платье держится на честном слове и двухстороннем скотче. Туфли я потеряла ещё в самом начале, а волосы… укладка пошла коту под хвост ещё на стадии разведки. Ему повезло больше: бронежилет, полиамидные штаны с кучей карманов и разгрузка, которую мне очень хочется у него отобрать. Вместе с «пустынным орлом». Я уже говорила, что умею стрелять по-македонски? Он тоже, но мне вторая пушка нужнее. Я же дама, в конце концов. И сейчас мы стоим на крыше, рядом дымят сигнальные ракеты, а в небе завис вертолёт. И глаза слезятся от пороха и ветра.

А потом он обхватывает меня за талию, подсаживает на лестницу, мы забираемся в кабину и летим на базу. Там нас осматривают, напоминают, что рапорт необходимо сдать к двум часам дня, и отпускают лечиться.

Мы плетёмся в душ, сбрасываем тряпки на пол и с час сидим под горячей водой, спиной к спине, как два придурка в дозоре. Или — два наркомана под кайфом. Я смываю лак и косметику, накладные ресницы и помаду, он — пороховую гарь, копоть и пот. И мы выходим оттуда чистыми как новорождённые, одетыми в одинаковые казённые пижамы, с одинаковой усталостью и желанием лечь бревном на ближайшую горизонталь.

Горизонталь у нас в последнее время одна на двоих, но я не жалуюсь. Места хватает. А спать в обнимку после задания… ну, мне психотерапевт советовал — мол, тактильная терапия и ещё что-то там, какое-то шибко полезное дерьмо. Наверное, ему мозгокрут присоветовал то же самое.

И мы засыпаем. И в ближайшие восемь часов любому, кто рискнёт нас разбудить, могут сломать шею. Или руку. Или ещё что-нибудь, мы спросонья не очень разборчивые.

А проснувшись, мы валяем дурака как два недоросля. Нежимся в кровати, разговариваем о всякой ерунде, тянем время. Сраные отчёты — кто их только придумал? Небось, какой-нибудь крючкотвор вроде нашего директора.

Но всему рано или поздно наступает конец, мы оба знаем, что работа ждать не будет, а если упрямиться… К вам в спальню когда-нибудь врывалась опергруппа в полном обмундировании, включая парней с тараном? Нет? Ой, вы много потеряли. Правда, за реплику о размере моего бюста кое-кому чуть не выбили зуб… Думать же надо, господа агенты! Но было весело.

И мы встаём, завтракаем и ведём лёгкий и пустой трёп ни о чём. Никаких долгосрочных планов — я не знаю, где встречу сегодняшний вечер, и он тоже не знает, куда его занесёт. Остаётся только надеяться, что этот долбанный ветер, который мотает нас по миру, подует в одном направлении и мы снова будем драться и прикрывать друг другу спину. Кто виноват, что свидания у нас почти всегда именно такие? 


End file.
